La Rançon du Vice
by Lablanche11
Summary: Pour une disparition inexpliquée, Sherlock laisserait son thé. Pour un meurtre par balles, il lâcherait son violon. Le détective n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à abandonner sa vie quotidienne pour courir après les meurtriers et résoudre de nouvelles énigmes. Mais qu'en est-il de John ? Le blond doute et le brun sait que sa présence lui est indispensable.
1. Chapter 1

La Rançon du Vice

Bonjour,

Voilà, je me lance dans un nouveau style de fiction. Ceci est mon premier Johnlock.

L'histoire sera divisée, sauf changement, en deux parties. Une qui se concentre sur l'enquête et une autre qui s'attarde plus sur leur relation. Je mettrais le tout dans la même fiction pour que ce soit plus pratique. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à Conan Doyle et la BBC.

**Praring :** Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Sherlock/John.

**Rating :** M pour la seconde partie.

**Résumé ****: **Pour une disparition inexpliquée, Sherlock laisserait son thé. Pour un meurtre par balles, il lâcherait son violon. Le détective n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à abandonner sa vie quotidienne pour courir après les meurtriers et résoudre de nouvelles énigmes. Mais qu'en est-il de John ? Le blond doute et le brun sait que sa présence lui est indispensable.

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 1

John Watson, assis sur son éternel fauteuil, regardait son ami tourner en rond dans le salon. Leur dernière enquête datait de la veille et déjà le célèbre Sherlock Holmes s'impatientait. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, rythme infernal qui n'aurait de fin qu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Seulement, la sonnette paraissait devenue muette ce jour-là. Le dring caractéristique ne semblait pas de mise. Aucun taximan, trop fou pour être un génie, ou même de Lestrade, perdu dans une enquête, n'étaient là pour le sauver de son ennui.

Le médecin, lui, finissait de taper sur son blog et narrait les moindres détails de leur dernière investigation. De temps en temps, il levait la tête pour observer l'état d'avancement de l'agitation du détective. Pour l'instant, le pistolet n'était pas encore présent. Le blond pouvait donc alors retourner tranquillement à sa rédaction : le pire n'était pas arrivé. Malheureusement, Sherlock ne semblait pas de cet avis. Dans un geste d'agacement, il se saisit de son stradivarius et s'en servit pour sortir des notes toutes aussi dissonantes que désagréables. Lorsqu'il ne composait pas, le détective expérimentait de nouveaux sons, de nouveaux accords, sûrement dans le seul but de faire savoir au monde son ennui.  
Soupirant, John se leva, abandonnant le blog, et alla vers la cuisine attenante. Par politesse il proposa du thé à son ami mais, comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le médecin se servit donc une tasse et retourna sur son fauteuil pour attendre patiemment la fin du jeu de violon.  
Une heure plus tard, celui-ci cessa enfin, l'arrivée de Mme Hudson interrompant la montée grinçante de Sherlock. La vieille dame les salua et amena dans la cuisine des courses. Elle déposa les sacs sur la table et demanda à John d'apporter le reste. Cela ne servait à rien de demander au détective, il ne se déplacerait jamais. Le médecin aida donc et débarrassa même un coin de table afin de préparer un semblant de déjeuner. Depuis qu'il vivait dans cet appartement, pas une seule fois il avait pu voir cette table vide et propre. Il y avait toujours une ou même plusieurs expériences de Sherlock. Présentement, un microscope se battait avec une assiette contenant des objets non identifiés pour avoir un peu de place. John retira leurs couverts de la veille et les lava tandis que la vieille dame rangeait dans le frigo la nourriture. Mais ce dernier paraissait plein d'autres expériences. Elle pesta donc quelques instants puis abandonna. La bataille était vaine. Mme Hudson alla finalement aider le médecin dans sa préparation du repas. A deux, ils épluchèrent quelques légumes et firent bouillir de l'eau.

C'est alors que le pire arriva. Un coup de feu retentit. La veille dame sursauta, manquant de se couper dans sa tâche et John jura. Il laissa le repas de côté et fonça dans le salon. Encore une fois, le mur avait de nouveaux trous. Dans son peignoir bleu, le détective tirait dans un sens puis dans un autre, alternant le côté gauche et le côté droit mais visant toujours le pan de mur. Le sourire jaune ne ressemblerait bientôt plus à rien. Slalomant entre les fauteuils et se penchant pour éviter de se faire toucher, le médecin courut chercher le journal. Il fallait qu'il trouve une enquête. Maintenant, tout de suite, pour leur santé à tous. Une fois devant, il lut le gros titre et tourna les pages en voyant l'inintérêt du sujet de ce jour-là. A côté de lui, les coups de feu avaient cessé. Rapidement, Sherlock se pencha vers lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il se releva bien vite en soufflant son éternel :

- Ennuyeux.

Mais John n'abandonna pas. Il feuilleta le journal jusqu'à la dernière page en quête d'une affaire non résolue et une fois celui-là terminé, il se saisit d'un autre. Les suivants n'apportèrent rien de plus. Le médecin commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il finit par abandonner sa quête et referma le dernier journal. A côté de lui, les coups de feu avaient repris, insupportables, provocateurs. John sentait que ses nerfs allaient bientôt rendre l'âme, c'est pourquoi il laissa de côté toute idée de manger chez lui et s'empara de sa veste pour sortir. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du salon, le détective interrompit leur calvaire et se tourna vers lui :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dehors, prendre l'air.

N'attendant pas de réponse, le médecin dévala les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Apres une longue marche pendant laquelle il rumina d'amères pensées, il rentra finalement au 221B. Il n'avait toujours pas mangé et son ventre grondait. Ce fut donc l'appel de la faim qui le força à revenir supporter les sautes d'humeurs de son colocataire. Il aurait pu bien sûr acheter à l'extérieur mais ses poches vides ne lui auraient été d'aucune utilité.  
Il arriva donc devant sa porte plus agacé que jamais, ne remarquant pas ainsi la berline noire garée devant. Il grimpa ensuite les marches et pénétra dans son salon rapidement. Les frères Holmes, assis bien en face l'un de l'autre, s'affrontaient du regard. Le plus vieux, son éternel parapluie à la main, présentait des dossiers. Sherlock, visiblement pas disposé à les recevoir, détourna le regard et salua John.

- Instructif cette promenade ?

- Regarde son air perdu, rétorqua Mycroft. Je suis sûr que c'est encore de ta faute s'il a quitté l'appartement.

Ne supportant pas d'être le centre des joutes verbales des deux frères, le médecin alla dans la cuisine. Mme Hudson avait fini de faire le repas seule, John remercia sa gentillesse et entama son assiette sans préambule. A côté de lui, les deux hommes avaient repris un semblant de conversation. L'ainé tentait en vain de confier son affaire à son frère récalcitrant.

- Sherlock, c'est vraiment d'une importance capitale, ce député était très apprécié de la population et notamment de la presse. Sa relation plus qu'exemplaire avec sa femme en faisait rêver plus d'une, en partie grâce à son physique avantageux. Sa disparation va faire les choux gras de la presse.

- Qui se préoccupe du physique d'un député ? rétorqua le détective.

- Il est bien plus que ça. Je te l'ai dit, avec sa femme travaillant dans l'humanitaire, ils forment un couple modèle.

- Formaient. S'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus de trois jours, il doit sûrement être mort.

- Pourquoi pas un kidnapping ?

- Pour de l'argent ? Non, ils auraient pris la femme. A moins qu'il ne soit pas aussi blanc que tout le monde le prétend.

- Et bien occupe-toi de cette affaire, comme cela tu sauras.

Sherlock regarda d'un œil blasé le paquet de feuilles qui se présentaient sous son nez. John remarqua alors l'esquisse d'un mouvement de bras vers le dossier. La soif d'enquête allait-elle vaincre la rivalité fraternelle ? Malheureusement, le médecin n'aurait pas sa réponse aujourd'hui, des gyrophares de police imposèrent leur bruit depuis l'extérieur de la rue. Lestrade arrivait, sans aucun doute, avec une enquête. De suite, le détective bondit de son fauteuil et se posta en haut de l'escalier pour guetter l'arrivée de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à sonner. Mme Hudson alla ouvrir et ne s'étonna pas une seule seconde de voir débouler le policier aux cheveux gris. Ce dernier n'eut pas à grimper les marches. Le détective l'exhorta à annoncer directement la teneur du problème.

- Nous avons un nouveau cadavre sur les bras, une jeune femme, trois balles dans le corps.

- Où cela ?

- Tenez voilà l'adresse, répondit l'inspecteur en lui tendant un papier après avoir finalement monté les escaliers.

- Très bien, attendez nous là-bas.

Lestrade glissa un minuscule merci et partit. John qui avait tout entendu de la discussion, regarda d'un œil morose son assiette. Encore une fois, il n'allait pas la terminer. Mycroft, ayant parfaitement compris que son affaire n'intéressait personne, posa tout de même le dossier sur le bureau.

- Bon je vais y aller, tenez moi au courant de l'avancement de mon affaire, John. Au revoir.

Le médecin lui retourna sa salutation poliment, Sherlock avait disparu. Il était sûrement allé chercher son long manteau et son écharpe bleue. Mycroft disparut donc sans le croiser à nouveau, à leur plus grand soulagement à tous les deux.

Le détective revint dès que son frère eut claqué la porte d'en bas. Son long manteau était sur ses épaules, son écharpe bleue entourait sa nuque, en somme il était paré pour résoudre une nouvelle affaire.

- John ?

Le médecin leva la tête et répondit en soupirant.

- J'arrive.

Il n'était pas capable de dire non. L'adrénaline présente à chaque découverte d'un nouveau cadavre lui était indispensable, et puis pour rien au monde il ne voulait manquer les brillantes analyses de son ami. Ces deux raisons le poussèrent à abandonner son repas sans rechigner et à courir après le brun en saisissant d'une main vive sa veste. Une fois dehors, Sherlock appela un taxi. Une voiture noire s'arrêta à peine quelques secondes plus tard devant le 221B. John s'étonnait à chaque fois de la facilité qu'avait son ami à trouver un taxi en un temps record. A croire que les chauffeurs de taxi savaient que les meurtriers n'attendaient pas, enfin sauf quand ils en étaient un eux-mêmes.

Une fois assis, John se laissa aller contre la vitre. Il était fatigué en ce moment, entre ses cauchemars de guerre et le violon à trois heures du matin, il ne dormait que peu. A côté de lui, Sherlock semblait au mieux de sa forme alors qu'il dormait encore moins que lui... Ses yeux bleus pétillaient laissant son regard observer les rues de Londres, analyser chaque détail. La main pianotant rapidement sur sa cuisse trahissait son impatience, bien que le bond qu'il fit vers l'extérieur dès l'arrêt du taxi suffit au médecin pour la deviner. Après avoir payé, il sortit. L'endroit donnait sur un entrepôt. Sherlock disparut dedans et John le suivit un peu plus lentement, observant l'agitation intérieure. Les forces de police avaient installé autour du corps allongé par terre les traditionnels rubans jaunes, elles grouillaient dans le hangar cherchant un indice pouvant mener à un éventuel tueur. Le médecin sourit en pensant que seul son ami le verrait et mieux, il serait le seul à l'interpréter.  
L'agent Donovan attendait devant les rubans. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux acolytes approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le taré ? apostropha-t-elle Sherlock.

- Je viens faire le travail que tu n'es pas capable de faire, répondit calmement celui-ci.

John qui avait serré les poings en entendant l'appellation utilisée pour son ami, fusilla du regard la métisse. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce mépris utilisé pour cacher la jalousie et la rage. Ce comportement enfantin l'horripilait. Le médecin se promit de la remettre à sa place la prochaine fois qu'elle lui conseillerait une autre activité. Mais pour l'instant il devait rejoindre le détective qui avait dépassé la barrière gardée par Donovan sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Il discutait avec Lestrade.

- Vous avez cinq minutes, Sherlock.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le brun s'agenouilla. John, lui, observa de loin, ses compétences étaient inutiles pour ce cadavre-là, on connaissait déjà parfaitement la cause de sa mort. Allongée sur le ventre, la jeune femme nageait dans une mare de sang, les trois ronds rouges sur son manteau montraient l'endroit d'impact des balles. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus que déjà le détective se relevait.

- Jeune secrétaire enceinte de un mois. Lestrade, il me faut son adresse pour plus d'informations, il n'y a pas de portable sur elle pouvant indiquer un éventuel compagnon.

- Secrétaire ? questionna l'inspecteur.

- Trop vieille pour être étudiante. Elle a les doigts musclés et des cals au bout, elle tape toute la journée. De plus, elle s'est fait sa manucure elle-même, ses vêtements bon marché sont colorés et vulgaires. Elle souhaite faire bonne impression, sûrement pour appâter les clients. Et dans sa poche, la carte d'un grand cabinet d'avocat, elle doit y travailler puisqu'elle n'a pas les moyens de se payer de tels services.

- Enceinte ? demanda le médecin.

Le brun sourit et se pencha pour ramasser dans la poche du manteau un test de grossesse. Le nombre de semaines y était indiqué.

- Même Anderson aurait pu le déduire, John, enfin en imaginant qu'il sache ce que cela veut dire bien sûr. Lestrade, je pense que la jeune femme était en cavale depuis au moins deux jours. Ses vêtements n'ont pas été changés et ses talons sont particulièrement usés. Elle a dû courir. Qui est-elle ?

- Nous avons retrouvé sa carte d'identité, Joanne Calendris.

- Aucune personne de ce nom n'a été portée disparue ?

- Je vais vérifier mais je ne pense pas.

- Elle vivrait donc seule...

- Peut être que le père ne voulait pas de l'enfant, suggéra le blond.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis sociopathe, John ? Non, c'est beaucoup trop radical, une grosse somme d'argent suffit largement dans ce genre de cas.

A côté d'eux, l'inspecteur terminait un appel.

- Non, aucune disparition à ce nom-là.

- Très bien, envoyez-moi l'adresse par sms.

Sur cette dernière phrase, le détective se détourna faisant tournoyer son manteau derrière lui. John le suivit, peinant aves ses courtes jambes pour suivre ses grands pas. Quand ils passèrent à nouveau devant l'agent Donovan, celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour faire une remarque.

- John, vous avez essayé la poterie ?

Le médecin serra les poings mais l'ignora. Une fois éloignés, Sherlock fit remarquer :

- Tu ne devais pas la remettre à sa place ?

- Comment tu...? s'étonna son ami. Oh et puis... Laisse tomber.

- C'était marqué sur ton visage. Tu es trop gentil, John.  
Ce dernier s'abstint de répondre que c'était le détective qui n'avait aucun tact, aucun remord.  
Dehors, Sherlock n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour qu'un taxi s'arrête devant eux.

OoOoO

Et voilà. C'est tout pour l'instant. Cela vous a plu ?

La suite, lundi prochain.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

(Guest : Merci à toi, bonne lecture pour la suite !)

**Note : **Est ce que quelqu'un connaitrait la date de diffusion de la saison trois par la BBC ? Je ne la trouve pas et commence sérieusement à m'impatienter… :)

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 2

Le lieu de résidence de la jeune femme se trouvait dans un quartier modeste de Londres. L'immeuble devant lequel s'arrêta le taxi était banal bien que plutôt bien entretenu.

Sherlock descendit rapidement de la voiture mais, étonnamment, paya le trajet. John le suivit vers l'extérieur. Il appréhendait. Le détective allait sûrement, encore une fois, rentrer seul dans l'appartement par une voie impossible et ne pas prendre la peine de lui ouvrir la porte une fois à l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi il s'étonna de le voir taper le code d'entrée et monter tranquillement les marches des escaliers et enfin s'arrêter devant l'appartement de Joanne Calendris. Le brun sortit alors une clé de sa poche et ouvrit simplement la porte. John ouvrit la bouche et dans sa surprise ne suivit pas Sherlock à l'intérieur. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers lui, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Et bien, John, tu ne rentres pas ? Je croyais que tu en avais assez d'attendre à l'extérieur.

- Mais…? Comment ?

- La clé se trouvait simplement dans la poche de pantalon de la victime.

Rien de plus élémentaire.  
Le blond secoua la tête et pénétra finalement dans l'entrée. Le détective disparut bien vite dans les autres différentes pièces, recherchant sûrement des indices dans une brosse à dent. De son côté, le médecin progressa plus lentement dans l'appartement. Petit, meublé à outrance, il apportait un sentiment de confort auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Au profil de la jeune femme, il aurait plutôt pensé trouver peu de meubles, pleins en couleur, mais un lieu froid en apparence. Après avoir fait un tour rapide, John essaya de dégoter un indice concluant, espérant pouvoir aider son ami, mais comme d'habitude, sa quête fut vaine. Heureusement, Sherlock ne fut pas long et revint bien vite vers lui.

- Il n'y a rien. Je peux juste conclure qu'elle avait une relation avec un homme marié. Et de ton côté ?

- Rien. Un homme marié ?

- Oui, il y a des affaires d'hommes mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse penser qu'il y vive. Elle est trop vieille pour rester longtemps avec un homme sans emménager avec.

- Le père de l'enfant ?

- De toute évidence.

- Toujours pas le meurtrier ?

- Non, enfin John, trop radical ! De plus, il devait l'apprécier, leur relation date. Rentrons, il n'y a plus rien ici. Il me faut de la nicotine.

Soupirant d'impuissance face à ce sociopathe en puissance, le blond abdiqua et le suivit hors du lieu de résidence de Joanne Calendris.

De retour au 221B, le détective déposa tranquillement son manteau et son écharpe sur un fauteuil puis s'installa sur le canapé, en longueur, totalement allongé. John, lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine et rangea un peu du désordre ambiant. Il abandonna vite sa tâche. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il descendait de sa chambre, il restait bluffé devant ce capharnaüm et se disait qu'il allait ranger, et à chaque fois, il reportait. Après tout, il n'était pas seul responsable de l'état de l'appartement et Sherlock semblait aimer vivre ainsi. Il arrivait toujours à retrouver ses affaires sans la moindre difficulté, cette anarchie devait sûrement être pour lui un rangement spécial, un agencement à la hauteur de celui de son esprit : rempli de choses disposées dans un ordre bien précis que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

Le médecin retourna donc dans la salle de séjour et s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel. Il se saisit de son coussin où le drapeau du Royaume-Uni s'y trouvait dessiné et le cala sur ses genoux. Le brun avait sorti ses patchs et s'en était appliqué deux sur l'avant-bras. John s'était toujours demandé où pouvait se trouver sa réserve et ce ne fut que le jour où il le surprit à en sortir de derrière le canapé qu'il comprit. Le meuble était son lieu de prédilection pour la réflexion et la nicotine son catalyseur.  
Le blond finit par s'impatienter devant le silence occupant la pièce et lança donc la conversation :

- Alors, qu'avons-nous ? Une jeune secrétaire enceinte d'un homme marié retrouvée morte avec trois balles dans le corps après deux jours de cavale.

- Bien, tu sais bien résumer, John. C'est utile pour ton blog, se moqua le détective. Comment vas-tu l'appeler cette enquête ? La rançon du vice ?

- J'attendrai le résultat de l'investigation avant de me décider, répondit calmement son ami. Une idée de la raison du meurtre ?

- J'en ai plusieurs. Je pense que nous allons devoir patienter un peu. Les indices suivants vont nous arriver d'eux-mêmes.

- Comment cela ?

Sherlock ne lui accorda pas sa réponse. Un message texte venait d'arriver sur son portable.

- John, mon portable dans mon manteau.

Ignorant l'absence de formule de politesse, le médecin obéit docilement et alla se saisir de l'appareil.

_MH : Où en est mon enquête ? Le député est-il vraiment mort ?_

- C'est Mycroft. Il te demande où en est son enquête.

- Ignore le message.

_MH : Ne demande pas à John d'effacer mes messages et occupe toi de mon affaire, c'est important.  
_

- Cela à l'air important, Sherlock.

- Efface-les.

_MH : Sherlock, ne fais pas l'enfant._

- Il te traite d'enfant.

- C'est déjà mieux que d'être vieux avant l'âge. Ignore-les, je te dis.

_MH : Faut-il vraiment que je te force à le faire ?_

- Il te menace maintenant.

- Lâche ce portable, John.

Le blond rangea l'appareil sans répondre à l'ainé des Holmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, son propre portable sonna indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_MH : John, obligez mon frère à s'occuper de mon enquête.  
_

_JW : Vous savez très bien que cela est impossible, s'il ne veut pas, personne ne peut le forcer. Désolé_.

- John, ne réponds pas à mon frère, c'est inutile.

Réticent, le médecin obéit et rangea son portable en faisant abstraction de la nouvelle sonnerie. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun se leva d'un coup et s'exclama :

- Allons manger chez Angelo, je n'ai pas envie de commander ce soir.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rencard avec Elisabeth.

- Qui ?

- Ma petite amie.

- Tu en as une ? Ennuyeux !

- Sherlock ! Cela fait deux semaines, je t'en ai déjà parlé !

- Annule. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir.

- Tu as dit que l'enquête n'avancerait pas avant l'arrivée de nouveaux indices.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, j'ai simplement annoncé que nous attendions de nouveaux éléments. Tu crois que ces patchs sont là pour faire joli ? J'ai besoin de ta présence, je réfléchis mieux quand je parle et le crâne a disparu.

- Sherlock. J'y vais.

Agacé devant un tel manque de respect, John se leva, se saisit de sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui.

_JW : Elisabeth, je vais avoir un peu d'avance chez toi, ce n'est pas grave ?  
_

_E : Aucun problème, viens quand tu veux.  
_

Le blond sourit niaisement et se dirigea vers la maison de sa petite amie. Sherlock pouvait bien se passer de lui pour une soirée.

Le dîner avait été fabuleux, la jeune femme avait même sorti les chandelles. John était fier de lui. La créature en face de lui était tout simplement magnifique. Grande, brune, des yeux bleus et profonds, elle imposait le respect mais semblait totalement folle de lui. Le charme du héros de guerre mystérieux avait encore opéré. La nuit allait être délicieuse. Agilement, il alla se saisir de la main délicatement posée sur la nappe et la serra dans ses doigts en une caresse langoureuse. Lentement, il se pencha par-dessus la table dans l'intention d'aller cueillir les lèvres pleines et rouges présentées devant lui mais son portable sonna. Incapable de résister à l'appel de sa sonnerie, il abandonna son action et regarda son message.

_MH : Arrêtez de draguer des femmes plus jeunes que vous. La jeunesse ne se rattrape pas, les meurtriers si. Retournez au 221B et convainquez mon frère de s'occuper de mon dossier.  
_

_JW : Mêlez vous de vos affaires, Mycroft ! Et arrêtez de m'espionner.  
_

_MH : Vos déplacements sont tellement peu discrets qu'il m'est impossible de les rater. Allez, retournez-y ou je vous envoie Anthéa. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas de scandale.  
_

_JW : Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez d'être au centre de votre rivalité fraternelle.  
_

_MH : Vous ne le serez plus lorsque vous ne fréquenterez plus Sherlock, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver en vue de votre attachement pour lui._

Le médecin préféra ne pas relever la dernière phrase.

- Elisabeth, je suis désolé, je dois rentrer.

- John, c'est la troisième fois que tu m'abandonnes en deux semaines. Je commence à en avoir assez. Ton colocataire ne peut pas se passer de toi ?

- Ce n'est pas Sherlock…

- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?

- … Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je te tiens au courant.

Préférant partir en vitesse, le blond jeta un dernier regard à la douce jeune femme et rentra chez lui.

Au 221B, Sherlock jouait du violon. Un air calme, paisible, un air agréable. Le détective ne jouait jamais ainsi, pas devant lui. D'ailleurs dès que John eut claqué la porte d'entrée, l'archer dérailla en direction des aigus. Les mains sur les oreilles, le médecin grimpa les marches et se retrouva dans le salon. Dans son peignoir bleu, le détective se trouvait face à la fenêtre. Il l'ignora et continua à jouer disgracieusement.  
D'un coup, John se sentit seul. Maintenant qu'il était rentré, il ne savait pas quoi faire, de toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais convaincre le brun. Les bras ballants, il resta dans l'entrée de son salon à écouter le stradivarius et finit par s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en ruminant d'amères pensées. Peu de temps plus tard, le violon cessa.

- Et bien, John, ta soirée s'est écourtée ?

- Il semblerait en effet. Remercie ton frère.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu écouté ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul qu'il menace et… de toute manière, Elisabeth commençait à m'ennuyer.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois plus le seul à utiliser se mot. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, John.

- Bonne nuit, répondit machinalement son ami.

Une fois la porte de la chambre du détective refermée, le blond sembla sortir de son songe et se redressa d'un coup.

- Il va se coucher ? Mais il n'est que vingt-trois heures…

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les sautes d'humeurs de son colocataire, il n'y pensa plus et se prépara pour aller à son tour dans son lit, seul.

Le lendemain matin, assis devant son petit déjeuner, John regardait le journal. Le meurtre de Joanne Calendris y était relaté, le quotidien informait que la police avait une piste. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas, seul le détective consultant en avait une. Soupirant devant le tissu de mensonges raconté, le blond reposa le papier et termina sa tasse de thé. Sherlock choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition encore en pyjama et peignoir bleu.

- Tu as fait du thé ?

- Oui, l'eau doit encore être chaude.

Après s'être servit, le brun alla choir sur son canapé. Ses longues jambes allongées devant lui et le buste totalement relâché contre le dossier, il donnait l'impression à John de s'ennuyer à nouveau ferme. Il n'eut pas le temps cependant de s'inquiéter pour le mur, le téléphone du détective sonna. Ce dernier sauta pratiquement dessus.

- Sherlock Holmes.

- Je le savais. Nous arrivons de suite.

Il raccrocha ensuite vivement, abandonna sa tasse et se dirigea vers sa chambre non sans avoir lancé à son ami :

- Prépare toi rapidement, John. Un nouveau meurtre.

Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné. Les deux meurtres étaient liés ? Sherlock soupçonnait un tueur en série ? Abandonnant ses questions, il se leva et s'en alla lui aussi finir de s'habiller. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux acolytes refermaient la porte du 221B Baker street et appelaient un taxi.

OoOoO

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

A lundi prochain pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

(Fan : Merci à toi, je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Bonne lecture pour la suite !)

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 3

La scène du nouveau crime était une ruelle déserte. Située dans un quartier peu fréquenté, entourée d'immeubles délabrés, elle n'attirait pas le regard. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le tueur n'avait eu aucun mal à tuer sa victime en toute discrétion. Le corps avait été découvert par le concierge vivant dans la rue perpendiculaire. Les trois balles logées dans le corps n'avaient donc pu qu'être tirées par un silencieux, aucun habitant n'ayant été alerté.

Jane Sinister était étalée sur le béton les bras en croix, la face figée en une expression de détresse. John fut frappé par cette grimace en approchant, contrairement au détective qui garda une expression neutre sur son visage et commença à analyser à voix basse.

- Tuée sur le coup, pourquoi trois balles ?

Passant outre la mine indignée de l'agent Donovan, Sherlock s'avança près du cadavre et commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. L'inspecteur Lestrade en profita pour glisser à John :

- Alors, il avance dans l'enquête ?

- Je pense qu'il a une piste mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il annoncera tout quand ce sera confirmé. Il déteste avoir tort.

- Il ne se trompe quasiment jamais.

- Cela ne l'empêche pas de prendre ses précautions.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent grassement et le brun choisit ce moment pour revenir, indifférent à leur échange.

- Etudiante en droit. Elle a couru, elle ne vient certainement pas de ce quartier en vue de ses vêtements chics. Ses chaussures sont abimées, elle aussi a donc été en cavale. Le meurtrier doit menacer ses victimes, comme je le pensais.

- Tu crois qu'il s'agit du même tueur que celui de Mlle Calendris ? interrogea l'inspecteur.

- Deux jeunes femmes avec trois balles dans le corps. La coïncidence est quasiment improbable. Je le sais.

- D'accord. Vous avez fini, Sherlock ? La famille arrive, il ne faut pas trop vous attarder.

- Oui, c'est bon, allons-y, John.

Le blond hocha la tête et suivit son ami hors de la ruelle. Sally s'occupait d'une femme d'âge mûr pleurant à chaudes larmes, sûrement la mère de la victime.  
Elle leur lança un regard noir lorsqu'ils passèrent à son niveau. Ils furent ensuite apostrophés par Anderson, une fois dans la rue perpendiculaire. Paré de sa blouse bleue, il peinait à s'approcher d'eux mais arriva finalement à leur hauteur.

- Hé le taré ! J'espère que tu n'as pas entaché les indices.

- Quels indices ? Ceux que tu ne verras pas même avec une loupe sous les yeux ?

- Je ne te permets pas...

- Comment s'est passé le repas entre Sally et maman ? coupa le détective. Au vu de l'humeur de Donovan, elle n'est pas près de devenir sa bru.

- Comment...? s'étouffa presque le médecin légiste.

- Vous avez tout deux sorti vos vêtements les plus... Enfin les moins ignobles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour l'agent Donovan, je suis sûr qu'elle adore racler le sol avec ses genoux.

John ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en voyant l'air furieux d'Anderson. Il s'empressa ensuite de filer, ne voulant pas envenimer la chose. Devant lui, Sherlock manqua de se faire écraser par une voiture, n'ayant pas traversé sur un passage clouté. Celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa cependant pas et appela un taxi. Le chauffeur cria donc dans le vide avant de se garer au coin de la rue. Le médecin rejoignit son ami à l'intérieur de la voiture. Peu de temps après, le portable de Sherlock indiqua l'arrivée d'un message texte.

_MH : Où en est mon affaire ? La femme commence à s'impatienter et ne va pas tarder à alerter les médias._

_SH : La police n'a pas été prévenue ? J'ai bien mieux à faire que de m'occuper des déboires d'un député trop médiatisé._

_MH : La police, c'est toi. L'enquête n'avance pas d'un cheveu._

_SH : La flatterie ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Essaye avec John._

Agacé, le détective rangea son téléphone, ignorant l'air interrogatif de son ami. Le portable de ce dernier ne tarda pas à sonner à son tour.

_MH : Sherlock m'a dit qu'il vous chargeait de l'enquête préliminaire. Je vais vous envoyer l'adresse de sa femme, je pense qu'il serait bien de commencer par là._

- Sherlock, je vais chez la femme du député ?

- Ce lieu me semble être un bon départ, en effet.

John, heureux de pouvoir tester ses capacités en tant que détective, répondit avec emphase à l'ainé des Holmes qu'il acceptait cette tâche. Il espérait grandement trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de résoudre le mystère de la disparition du député. A force de travailler aux côtés de Sherlock, il pensait sérieusement avoir compris les rouages de ses déductions et pouvoir ainsi en tirer profit. Souriant, le médecin s'auto encouragea pendant le reste du trajet, ne se préoccupant pas de la destination du voyage.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta, il émergea de ses songes. Il descendit de la voiture à la suite de son ami et s'étonna de se retrouver face à un gratte-ciel, siège d'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocat de Londres.

- Que fait-on ici ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

Le détective sortit de sa poche une carte et la lui présenta.

- Nous sommes sur le lieu de travail de Joanne Calendris.

- Nous cherchons la menace ? Celle qui confirmerait le lien entre les deux meurtres ?

- Bien, John ! Qui aurait cru que ton cerveau puisse suivre aussi rapidement, moi qui avais déjà préparé mon explication.

Le blond éclata de rire, joyeux. Les compliments de Sherlock étaient aussi rares qu'un grand soleil sur Regent's Park. Le brun esquissa lui-aussi un sourire puis pénétra dans l'immeuble.

Le lieu était totalement impersonnel. Avec un canapé en cuir placé dans un coin et l'accueil situé dans l'autre, il ne devait pas attirer les clients, selon les critères de John. Le détective ne s'intéressa pas une seule seconde à la décoration et se dirigea directement vers la jeune femme s'occupant de l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je suis un ami de Joanne. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je la cherche et je n'ai absolument aucune nouvelle…

- Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? demanda la jeune femme, attristée. Elle est morte.

- Vraiment ? C'est affreux ! s'exclama le brun, horrifié. Vous savez où est son bureau ? Je voudrais tellement pouvoir voir ce lieu qu'elle m'a tant vanté…

Le ton employé par Sherlock était tellement sombre que même John crut un instant qu'il s'inquiétait pour la victime.

- Joanne détestait son travail.

- Oh ? Quoique, il est vrai qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec les clients…

- Mais non ! Elle les appréciait, même qu'elle…

- Oui ?

La secrétaire se tut. Apparemment, elle en avait trop dit. Satisfait, le détective se désintéressa d'elle et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Peu de temps après, l'un deux s'ouvrit sur un homme habillé avec goût. Noir, la quarantaine, il affichait sur son visage un air sérieux, mais dès qu'il vit le brun, un grand sourire traversa son visage faisant briller ses dents totalement blanches.

- Mais vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ?

- C'est moi, en effet.

- Je suis un fan invétéré du blog de votre compagnon, le docteur Watson. Ah mais vous êtes là vous aussi. Quelle est votre enquête du moment ?

L'homme était totalement extatique, sa journée semblait s'être améliorée d'un seul coup par l'arrivée des deux acolytes.

- Nous recherchons le meurtrier de Joanne Calendris.

- Oh ? La secrétaire… Quelle triste affaire… Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, Blaise Wilson, avocat.

- Enchanté, répondit le médecin. Mais nous ne sommes pas…

- Tut tut, pas besoin de me le cacher, le coupa le noir avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose peut être ? Je serais ravi de vous aider.

- Nous aimerions bien voir le bureau de la victime, expliqua Sherlock.

- Oh, bien sûr, suivez-moi.

L'avocat retourna dans l'ascenseur suivi par les deux hommes. Pendant le trajet, il ne cessa de leur poser des questions sur leurs précédentes affaires. Seul John prit le temps de lui répondre. Le brun était retourné dans ses pensées. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le blond se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. M. Wilson leur montra ensuite le bureau et tandis que Sherlock s'affairait dessus, il prit le médecin par le bras et lui chuchota.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de vivre avec une personne d'une telle intelligence. Vous ne vous sentez pas inférieur parfois, vous n'avez pas envie de voir ailleurs, des gens comme vous ?

Gêné, John essaya de se dégager de sa poigne.

- Euh non… Pas particulièrement.

- Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, conclut l'avocat en glissant sa carte dans la poche de chemise du blond.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, il partit et le médecin put alors pousser son soupir de soulagement.

- John ?

-…

- John ! s'énerva la voix de son ami.

- Hum, pardon. Oui ?

- Tu as fini de rêver ? J'ai trouvé la menace.

Curieux, le blond le rejoignit à côté du bureau et put voir une lettre. S'en saisissant, il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, sûrement comme son ami, quelques secondes avant. Un carton était glissé à l'intérieur où une phrase claire y était imprimée.

_Le vice a un prix, la tromperie aussi. Rends ce qui ne t'appartiens pas. Tu as douze heures. _

- Je ne comprends pas, dit John. De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Voyons, le vice, la tromperie ! Elle couchait avec un homme marié. On lui demandait de quitter son amant sous douze heures.

- Mais, cela n'a pas de sens ! Qui aurait pu envoyer cela à part la femme de l'amant ?

- Exactement, et pourquoi dans ce cas-là, deux meurtres…

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Sherlock joignit ses mains sous son menton.

- Rentrons, nous avons ce que nous voulions.

- Je dois allez chez la femme du député.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je te l'ai dit, le crâne a disparu, j'ai besoin d'une personne pour stimuler mon cerveau.

- Mais…

- Demain.

Coupant court à toute discussion, le brun disparut dans un grand tournoiement de manteau, suivit de près par un John ronchonnant.

De retour au 221B Baker street, Sherlock s'installa sur son canapé dans sa position favorite, colla sur son bras ses patchs de nicotine et ferma ses paupières. Le médecin lui se rendit dans la cuisine et tenta de se confectionner un repas pour le soir. Il n'avait pas mangé le midi en raison de leurs déplacements et avait senti son ventre gronder pendant plusieurs heures. Impatient, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Et le referma de suite. Pourtant après tout ce temps, il aurait pu croire, imaginer, penser, être immunisé à toutes ces expériences mais là… Bien calé entre des pots de yaourts et une salade fraiche se trouvait un pied humain carbonisé. Quand est-ce que le brun avait-il réduit ce morceau de corps humain à un tel état ? La veille au soir encore, le garde-manger était vide de tous ces essais. Le pied avait dû recevoir son destin tragique à des heures impossibles de la nuit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, après tout il avait été médecin militaire et avait vu des horreurs bien pires, il entrouvrit à nouveau la porte. Après une grande inspiration, il se saisit du reste d'un repas datant de la veille et claqua ensuite la porte en vitesse. Une fois son plateau repas prêt, il se dirigea vers le salon et alluma la télévision. Sherlock ouvrit un œil en entendant le bruit des informations et le referma en suivant.

- Je veux bien la même chose, John. Avec un thé.

Le médecin pâlit et se dirigea à nouveau vers le réfrigérateur.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 4

Le réveil de John sonna aux alentours de sept heures le lendemain matin. Il avait promis à Sarah d'assurer au moins la matinée au cabinet. D'une main fébrile, le médecin éteignit le bruit incessant tandis qu'il peinait à se redresser. Après avoir chassé les dernières traces de sommeil de son visage, il se saisit de son portable posé sur sa table de chevet. La veille au soir il avait envoyé un message à Elisabeth dans le but de s'excuser et de tenter de réorganiser un rendez-vous. Malheureusement aucune réponse, positive ou négative, ne s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. A la place se trouvait un message express de son colocataire.

_SH : Il n'y a plus de lait._

Alors que le blond allait lui répondre de s'en occuper lui-même, un autre texte apparut.

_SH : Ma carte de crédit est à côté du crâne, sur la cheminée._

John haussa un sourcil interrogatif : son ami le crâne n'avait-il pas disparu ? La réponse à sa question muette ne tarda pas à arriver.

_SH : Mrs Hudson l'avait rangé avec les assiettes._

Le médecin sourit. C'était un mensonge, il ne l'avait pas vu quand il avait ouvert le placard la veille pour en prendre une. Il fallait croire que Sherlock préférait sa compagnie à celle du morceau de squelette humain et lui faisait remarquer de manière très détournée. Soupirant, le blond abdiqua, de toute manière cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes de passer au Tesco du coin.

Après une douche rapide et un petit déjeuner écourté, il s'empara de la carte de son ami et quitta l'appartement. Son travail l'attendait.

Sherlock, paré de sa robe de chambre bleue, allongea ses jambes sur le canapé. Son colocataire venait de partir en se saisissant de sa carte de crédit. Le geste exécuté avec rapidité l'avait fait sourire. Il était tellement simple d'obtenir quelque chose de John. Son ami se satisfaisait de gestes ridicules et inutiles, pensant par-là faire preuve d'humanité. Dès que le détective en faisait preuve devant lui, le blond était content, ravi d'avoir pu le ramener dans la normalité un tant soit peu. Heureusement, il n'en exigeait pas constamment et avait abandonné sa tâche de lui apprendre la politesse, du moins pas envers lui. Les « s'il te plait » et « merci » n'étaient obligatoires que devant les autres. En présence de clients, il n'hésitait pas à le reprendre, à le rabrouer, et Sherlock, même s'il n'en comprenait pas toujours l'intérêt et estimait perdre son temps, obéissait. Car, après tout, c'était John et cela suffisait.

Une fois la porte d'entrée claquée et son ami parti pour cette activité inintéressante qu'il appelait travail, le détective ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains sous son menton. L'affaire du moment était pour le moins intrigante. Quel était le rapport entre deux meurtres de jeunes femmes et la menace, adressée à l'une d'entre elle, qui était purement personnelle ? Sherlock sortit la carte de sa poche et la regarda minutieusement. Rien dans le papier cartonné et l'écriture imprimée ne pouvait lui apporter un indice. Le meurtrier avait utilisé des instruments communs, trouvable dans n'importe quel endroit de la ville. Il ne servait à rien non plus de demander à Lestrade s'il y avait des empreintes, un tueur prenant le temps d'envoyer une menace se serait aussi assuré d'utiliser des gants. La seule interrogation valable donc pour le moment était : la deuxième victime avait-elle elle aussi reçu une menace ? Et si oui, de quelle nature ?

- John ?

Le silence répondit à Sherlock. Se souvenant de l'absence de son ami, il changea de tactique :

- Mme Hudson ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Agacé, le brun fut obligé de se lever et d'atteindre son bureau afin de pouvoir envoyer un message à l'inspecteur.

_SH : Envoyez-moi l'adresse de la seconde victime. A John aussi._

Sherlock allait devoir s'y rendre seul, son colocataire n'étant pas présent. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de tenter de l'amener à lui.

_SH : Besoin de vous. Urgent._

Et d'insister quelques secondes plus tard.

_SH : Danger chez la seconde victime. Ta présence est requise._

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient et le brun grogna. Quittant sa robe de chambre en soie, il enfila son manteau et son écharpe bleue. Lestrade lui avait répondu et envoyé l'adresse. Il n'eut donc qu'à appeler un taxi en quittant le 221B.

John se retint de jurer avec violence. Son portable n'arrêtait pas sonner depuis dix minutes. Son client, une vieille femme de plus de soixante-dix ans, le regardait avec pitié. Avec ses bips incessants, il n'arrivait même plus à prendre la tension de cette dernière. S'excusant maladroitement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et remarqua six nouveaux messages. Trois de Mycroft lui demandant un compte rendu de sa visite chez la femme du député, un de Lestrade lui envoyant l'adresse de la seconde victime et deux de Sherlock le pressant de l'y rejoindre. Avec empressement, il répondit au premier.

_JW : Je n'y suis pas encore allé, arrêtez de me harceler._

Il remercia ensuite le deuxième et ignora le dernier. Son ami pouvait toujours aller lui acheter du lait, il n'irait pas le rejoindre. La foule de clients malades se pressant devant sa porte, l'empêchait de quitter le cabinet comme un voleur. De plus, suite à un déjeuner qu'il s'autoriserait ce jour-là, il irait chez la femme du député et pourrait ainsi calmer l'ainé des Holmes. Après avoir soigneusement éteint son portable, il retourna vers sa patiente et réussit enfin à lui prendre sa tension.

Comme il s'y attendait, la femme du député habitait un des quartiers les plus riches de Londres. Sa maison était particulièrement spacieuse, étalée sur plusieurs étages, et donnait sur une rue calme. Lorsque John sonna, il regretta de n'être pas mieux habillé. Paré de son pull-over marron et de sa veste verte, il n'allait pas faire grande impression. Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir et le fit patienter dans un petit salon avec une tasse de thé chaud. Bien droit sur le canapé en cuir blanc, il regarda les alentours en attendant, guettant un indice. La propriétaire ne tarda cependant pas à arriver.

- Docteur Watson. Bonjour.

- Mme Green.

- Je ne comprends pas, Mycroft m'avait dit que Sherlock Holmes viendrait.

- Je suis son associé. Il est occupé sur une autre affaire et m'a donc demandé de venir récolter des informations. Donc… Que pouvez-vous me dire sur sa disparition ? Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Et bien, nous étions à un dîner avec des amis proches au restaurant. La soirée se passait très bien jusqu'à qu'il reçoive un coup de fil important. Il nous a dit ensuite devoir s'absenter. Mais ce n'est pas du tout inhabituel. Cela lui arrive souvent de partir à l'improviste. Avec son métier, vous savez…

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange chez lui, les jours précédents ?

- Depuis quelques mois, il était plus absent mais il préparait une campagne.

- Bien, une dernière chose. Avait-il des ennemis ? A-t-il reçu une quelconque menace ?

- Dans ce métier, les ennemis sont multiples et je n'ai eu connaissance d'aucune menace.

- Je vois. Est- ce que cela vous dérangerait si je regardais un peu les lieux ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais le moindre indice pourrait m'être utile…

- Je vais dire à Anita de vous faire visiter la maison. Je suis désolée, je dois vous laisser, un gala important…

Sur cette dernière phrase, Mme Green quitta son salon et appela la jeune femme à son service. Celle-ci vint ensuite chercher John et l'emmena dans les différentes pièces de la maison.

Le blond fouilla chaque pièce, chaque recoin, ignorant totalement le regard désapprobateur d'Anita. Une fois dans la chambre du couple, il s'attarda. C'était la dernière pièce à visiter et il ne voulait pas que sa quête soit vaine. Il était sûr qu'un indice, un infime détail, le conduirait sur une piste. Après un quart d'heure de fouille, il soupira. Il avait beau tourner en rond, rien n'accrochait son regard. Bredouille, il retourna donc vers la sortie, la jeune femme sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se tourna vivement vers l'intérieur de la maison et croisa le regard d'Anita. Un sourire traversa son visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas questionné la bonne personne.

- Mademoiselle, cela vous dérangerait de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions ? Je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver votre patron.

- Je… Oui, bien sûr.

- Parfait. Alors dîtes-moi, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de M. Green avant sa disparition ?

- Monsieur était beaucoup plus absent, il …

La jeune femme hésita et le médecin sentit qu'il devait l'encourager.

- Oui ? Il ?

- Je ne voulais pas fouiller, mais vous savez quand je range le linge et bien…

- Dîtes-moi. Tout est bon à prendre.

- J'ai vu qu'il avait un jeu de clé étrange. Cela ne venait pas de son travail puisque ceux-là, il les rangeait dans la coupe de la salle à manger et je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. De plus, Madame n'en avait pas connaissance. Quand il a vu que je l'avais trouvé, il m'a menacé de m'expulser si j'en parlais…

- Et vous savez quelle porte ouvre cette clé ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois connaître l'adresse. Monsieur a fait un achat récemment, discrètement.

- Vous pourriez me la donner ?

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas dire… Je ne veux pas que Monsieur m'expulse…

- Pour l'instant, votre patron n'est pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. Mais je ne dirais rien. Merci pour votre aide.

Anita sourit timidement et nota sur un morceau de papier l'adresse.

Quand la porte fut claquée, John se retint de pousser un cri de la victoire. Il avait une piste. Il s'en était sorti et cette fois-ci, il espérait sincèrement que cela ne s'annoncerait pas comme en étant une fausse. Impatient, il appela un taxi et indiqua l'adresse notée sur le morceau de papier.

Le quartier du lieu secret du député était bien plus modeste que celui de sa maison mais restait tout de même aisé. L'adresse indiquait une petite maison, paisible, calme et bien entretenue, un endroit où John aurait voulu terminer sa vie entouré de ses petits-enfants. Ce qui n'arriverait sûrement pas au vu de sa situation amoureuse actuelle. Ne s'attardant pas sur le désastre qu'était sa vie sentimentale, le médecin alla toquer à la porte. Un grand silence lui répondit. Il retenta l'expérience qui resta vaine à son tour. Bien décidé à pénétrer à l'intérieur ce lieu secret, le blond fit le tour de la maison à la recherche d'une entrée possible. A l'arrière, dans une petite cour, se trouvait une fenêtre cassée. L'adrénaline grimpant en flèche dans son sang, le médecin enleva les bouts tranchants de verre et rentra dans la maison avec peine. Le lieu n'était pas encore habitable, vide de meuble et avec juste quelques cartons éparpillés dans les lieux. John déduisit aisément que la personne souhaitant y vivre n'avait pas encore emménagé. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se déplaça dans la maison. Il sentit alors une odeur se faire de plus en plus présente au rythme de ses pas. Une odeur de mort. Au bout d'un couloir, il poussa une énième porte et resta figé devant la vision qui se présentait devant lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et se saisir de son téléphone d'une main fébrile afin de composer le numéro de Sherlock. Les sonorités d'appel brisèrent alors le silence.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ? 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 5

Sherlock bondit du taxi quand celui-ci le déposa chez la seconde victime, Jane Wilson. Son esprit tourbillonnait. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une menace ? Si oui, avait-elle été envoyée aussi sur le lieu de travail ? La jeune femme étudiait le droit, donc peut être dans un des amphithéâtres ? Le détective n'y croyait pas trop. Pour le meurtrier cela aurait été plus simple de la déposer simplement chez elle. Excité à l'idée que les deux meurtres soient liés, le brun sonna brièvement. Peut-être la jeune femme était-elle en colocation. En pensant à cela, il espérait que son ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Avec sa présence, les enquêtes prenaient beaucoup plus de piquant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le seul à le complimenter sur ses déductions…

Ne s'attardant pas sur des réflexions inutiles, le brun finit par forcer la porte, personne n'ayant répondu à la sonnerie. L'appartement était exigu, simple et plutôt bien rangé. Un appartement de jeune étudiante. Posant un regard circulaire sur les lieux, Sherlock enregistra le moindre détail. Rien n'attira cependant son regard. Maitrisant le rythme de sa progression dans les lieux, le brun passa tout au peigne fin de ses yeux, ses mains poussant et déplaçant des objets de temps en temps. C'est alors qu'il la vit. La carte. Jetée sur le matelas défait, elle aussi comportait une unique phrase imprimée. De ses gants noirs, le brun s'en saisit analysa en quelques secondes les mots, identiques à ceux laissé à la première victime.

_Le vice a un prix, la tromperie aussi. Rends ce qui ne t'appartiens pas. Tu as douze heures._

En à peine deux secondes, tout fit sens dans l'esprit brillant du détective. La porte du placard ouverte sur les habits défaits, les traces de baskets laissées par le départ d'une course précipitée, le reste d'un repas à peine entamé abandonné sur la table de la cuisine. Jane avait vu la lettre être glissée sous sa porte alors qu'elle débutait son déjeuner, la lecture rapide suivie par l'affolement, la précipitation, et le passage par la chambre sûrement pour prendre un sac avec quelques vêtements. Une image se superposa dans son esprit, plus importante que les autres, l'élément primordial indiquant la raison de la menace : une voiture pressée, menaçant de l'écraser. Un homme portant une alliance à la main gauche, affolé, au volant s'arrêtant juste à côté de la scène du crime mais ne quittant pas la sécurité qu'était son automobile afin de ne pas se dévoiler. La jeune femme avait dû sortir précipitamment afin de prévenir son amant qu'une personne était au courant de leur relation secrète.

Un cri jubilatoire s'échappa des lèvres de Sherlock au moment où il comprit. Le lien entre les jeunes femmes était leur liaison avec un homme marié. Elles étaient toutes des maîtresses, jouissant du vice d'un homme et écrasant avec allégresse le bonheur d'une autre femme. Cela donnait des informations sur le caractère et l'identité du tueur. Le choix des différentes pistes s'amenuisait. Heureux d'être enfin arrivé à une conclusion, le détective sortit son portable afin d'appeler son ami et de le prévenir. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de composer le numéro, le nom de John s'afficha sur l'écran.

- Oui, John.

-…

- Très bien, j'arrive de suite. Reste où tu es et préviens Lestrade.

L'endroit était déjà envahi par les policiers lorsque Sherlock arriva. Inquiet à l'idée que d'innombrables indices soient déjà entachés par les agents inefficaces, le détective se précipita à l'intérieur. John, habillé dans une affreuse blouse bleue, patientait sagement dans l'entrée de la maison. Sherlock se dirigea vers lui et se fit interpeller par le blond :

- Ah, tu es là. C'est le député. Il est mort. Une balle en plein torse.

- Une ?

- Oui.

- Bien, viens.

Le brun l'entraina vers la pièce où Anderson s'affairait. Le médecin légiste, penché sur le corps, prenait son pouls.

- Anderson, ne vous rendez pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes. Cela ne se voit pas qu'il est mort ? demanda moqueusement le détective.

- C'est la procédure, le taré !

- Poussez-vous, vous êtes totalement inefficace, claqua Sherlock.

Le médecin légiste voulut répliquer mais l'inspecteur Lestrade arriva et lui demander aimablement de quitter les lieux. John sourit en voyant l'air scandalisé d'Anderson et le laissa passer en ignorant son regard furieux. L'inspecteur soupira ensuite et passa sa main devant les yeux. Visiblement, lui aussi en avait assez du comportement de ses agents. Il se plaça ensuite aux côtés du médecin et observa le détective manœuvrer. Il fallut peu de temps à ce dernier pour se relever.

- Bien, alors. Mort par balle, sur le coup de toute évidence. Au vu de sa position allongée sur le côté et de l'emplacement de ses jambes, il était en pleine course quand le coup l'a atteint.

- Ce n'est pas le même mode opératoire que les jeunes femmes, fit remarquer Lestrade. Il n'y a qu'une balle.

- Bien sûr, le tueur ne tue que des jeunes femmes. Il n'était pas censé mourir. Il s'est placé entre la balle et quelqu'un, cette personne a pu visiblement s'enfuir par la fenêtre cassée.

- Le meurtrier ne tue que des jeunes femmes ? s'étonna l'inspecteur.

- Des maîtresses, il envoyait des menaces pour leur demander de quitter leur amant sous douze heures. Aucune ne l'a fait, elles sont mortes.

Sherlock confirma ses propos en sortant de sa poche la carte imprimée.

- C'est celle de la seconde victime ? demanda John.

- Oui, elle a reçu exactement la même que la première.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Quel est le rapport avec le député ?

- Vraisemblablement aucun. Hormis le fait que le pistolet ait aussi été un silencieux puisqu'aucun voisin n'a été alerté et que ce lieu ait été acheté par le député discrètement, sans en parler à sa femme. Une coquette petite maison dans un quartier tranquille. Parfait pour des rendez-vous clandestins, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa le brun.

- Mais Mycroft a dit que le couple que formaient le député et sa femme était exemplaire ! s'exclama le blond.

- Enfin, John ! Tu as toi-même trouvé tous ces indices, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Il l'était pour la presse !

- Ah, dit platement le médecin.

- Et où est l'amante du député présentement ? demanda Lestrade.

- A la morgue. Il s'agit de Joanne Calendris. Les vêtements d'homme présents dans son appartement conviennent parfaitement pour la taille du député et le parfum que nous pouvons à peine sentir, car il est caché par les effluves de mort, est identique à celui présent dans la salle bain de la jeune femme. De plus, quand nous sommes allés sur son lieu de travail avec John, nous avons pu interroger une autre secrétaire qui nous a dévoilés involontairement que son amie s'entendait bien avec les clients. Et qu'il y avait-il sur le bureau de Mlle Calendris ? Un dossier au nom de Green.

Après cette explication, le détective sembla plonger dans ses pensées, il plaça ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux. L'inspecteur n'en avait cependant pas fini avec lui.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Hum… Visiblement notre tueur est très futé et n'a encore pas fait d'erreur. Aucun des indices laissés sur son passage ne me permettent de remonter jusqu'à lui.

- On attend un autre meurtre ? s'indigna John.

- Exactement. Bien, allons-y.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sherlock quitta la pièce, laissant les deux autres hommes choqués. Le blond se mit finalement à le suivre, courant presque sur ses courtes jambes afin de suivre le long manteau noir. Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison, les deux acolytes remarquèrent une berline noire garée en retrait, Mycroft était présent. Le brun remonta son col et se dirigea vers lui. Une fois campé en face de l'homme en costume impeccable, il le toisa. Cela n'empêcha pas l'ainé des Holmes de prendre la parole.

- Il est mort, donc.

- Evidemment.

- Travailler sur ce cas t'a vraisemblablement aidé dans ton affaire, sourit mielleusement Mycroft en faisant tournoyer son parapluie.

- Du tout, répliqua Sherlock. Il ne m'a rien apporté, je savais déjà que les victimes étaient des maîtresses.

- Euh…, glissa le médecin. C'est moi qui ai trouvé le corps.

- Mais bien sûr, John, reconnut l'ainé. A savoir si elle bonne ou pas… . Il semblerait que la présence de mon frère ait une influence sur votre personne

- Tu as fini ? questionna le brun qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

- Laisse-moi prendre de tes nouvelles, cher frère. Mummy s'inquiète.

- Tes cameras t'en disent assez pour que tu n'aies pas à te déplacer.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Eh bien, John, ce fut un plaisir, conclut Mycroft en voyant le détective s'éloigner.

- Oui, au revoir.

L'ainé des Holmes regarda les deux amis s'en aller. Pensif, il fit tourner son parapluie et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

Le retour au 221B se fit dans le silence. Les deux acolytes étaient tous les deux agacés par la discussion précédente avec Mycroft, mais chacun pour une raison différente. Contrairement à Sherlock qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter son grand frère, le blond était frustré. Le propriétaire du parapluie l'avait traité comme un gamin. Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi quelque chose, il aurait aimé, au moins, que l'on ne se moque pas de lui. Dans un mouvement brusque, il sortit son portable et commença à le tripoter, le faisant tourner dans tous les sens. Ce geste attira l'attention du détective qui le regarda sceptiquement. Quand le téléphone se mit à sauter dans les airs, rattrapé avec adresse par son lanceur, un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Prenant une inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à parler quand la sonnerie du portable sauteur le coupa dans son élan. Impatient, et totalement inconscient de la tentative de son ami, le blond regarda le message qui venait de s'afficher sur son écran.

_E : Je serais ravie de te redonner une chance. En espérant que tu puisses la mettre à profit. _

_JW : Merci. Je te laisse choisir la date et l'endroit. _

_E : Ce soir, chez moi._

_JW : J'y serai. Hâte d'y être._

Souriant niaisement, John rangea téléphone et se mit à siffloter en regardant l'extérieur du taxi. La voix profonde de son colocataire se fit ensuite entendre.

- Un rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Oui, avec Elisabeth.

Sherlock peina à ne pas sortir son éternel « ennuyeux » et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'appartement, le blond grimpa en courant les marches et fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Quand il revint, il vit son ami dans sa position habituelle, allongé sur le canapé. Inquiet à l'idée qu'il ne mange rien de la soirée, le médecin se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il fut étonné de l'absence du pied carbonisé et nota aussi le manque de lait. Il avait oublié d'en acheter. Timidement, il revint vers le salon et observa son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il ne sut comment annoncer son oubli.

- J'irai en acheter ce soir. Va à ton rendez-vous, dit soudain le brun.

- Oh ? D'accord. Merci.

Tout guilleret, il quitta l'appartement et se dirigea vers celui d'Elisabeth sans oublier de passer chez le fleuriste.

La belle brune avait accepté les roses, heureuse, amenant ainsi une soirée calme et paisible. Pendant tout le repas, elle sourit à ses blagues et parut ouverte. Mais lorsque le dessert fut entièrement dévoré et que le médecin tenta une approche indiscrète mais délicate, la jeune femme voulut parler.

- John, je crois qu'il faut que l'on discute.

Le blond déjà penché par-dessus la table recula, inquiet.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander, tu te souviens des sujets que nous avons abordés ce soir ?

Un sourcil relevé, son petit-ami essaya de se rappeler. Il ne comprenait jamais rien aux lubies des femmes mais savait qu'il fallait généralement s'y plier.

- Et bien nous avons discuté à propos de ta nouvelle voisine, puis je t'ai dit que Sherlock avait composé un nouveau morceau magnifique. Ensuite… Je t'ai raconté ma journée, expliqué la découverte du corps et mon amertume face au manque de réaction de mon colocataire alors que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à un vrai résultat. Après, je t'ai demandé si ta journée avait été bonne, tu n'as pas voulu me la raconter parce qu'elle était inintéressante. Et je crois que nous avons terminé sur l'enquête…

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, dit timidement le blond.

- Ecoute, John. Je pense que le jour où tu ne vivras plus avec cet homme, que tu ne suivras plus ses enquêtes, et seulement à ce moment-là, tu pourras avoir une relation sérieuse… Avec une femme.

Un grand blanc suivit la déclaration de la magnifique créature présente devant John. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se frotta les yeux, retenta de sortir une phrase, ou ne serait-ce qu'un mot, et échoua. Elisabeth finit par se lever et conclut :

John, c'est terminé.

La jeune femme alla ensuite s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et le laissa seul, désemparé.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ? 


	6. Chapter 6 : Pause

Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Désolée, je n'aime pas donner de fausses joies. Simplement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer cette fiction, donc pas de chapitre cette semaine. Mais lundi prochain, sans faute! Promis.

Encore, une fois désolée.

A lundi prochain!

Plein de bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée pour l'attente.

Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Fan : Merci pour ta review, ce lundi ce n'est pas un faux espoir ! ^^ Bisous

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 6

Sherlock s'impatientait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'aucun corps n'avait été découvert. Etant donné que le tueur achevait ses victimes discrètement, il était parfaitement possible que de jeunes filles soient déjà mortes et que personne ne les ait retrouvées. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elles, mais il perdait du temps, il le sentait.

Quant à l'identité du meurtrier, il avait beau se pencher dessus, aucune idée ne lui paraissait vraisemblable. Comme suggestion, il y avait la femme trahie par son mari, perdue et surtout en colère. Mais la rage n'était pas suffisante, les meurtres étaient tous effectués avec minutie et sans la moindre erreur, si on omettait la mort accidentelle du député. Une femme délaissée ne pouvait avoir les qualités suffisantes pour devenir une tueuse en série de haut vol. Une autre solution serait le fou. Le psychopathe perché en haut de ses idéaux. Mais Sherlock n'y croyait pas non plus. Il ne se limiterait pas aux maîtresses et surtout tuerait le mari, car après tout c'était lui qui trompait sa femme.

Perplexe, le brun ouvrit ses paupières et changea de position. Ses muscles, laissés trop de temps dans la même position, protestèrent. Non satisfait de sa position assise sur le canapé, il se leva et alla en direction du réfrigérateur. Aucun repas n'était déjà préparé. Depuis son retour de son rendez-vous, le médecin semblait perdu. Il ne s'occupait plus de la nourriture et l'estomac du détective protestait. Quand il l'avait vu revenir tard dans la nuit, l'air hagard et les habits trempés par la pluie diluvienne tombant à l'extérieur, Sherlock avait su que sa relation avec la jeune femme insignifiante était bel est bien terminée. Il n'avait pas voulu se sentir heureux de cette situation, surtout en voyant l'air attristé de son ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. John était beaucoup mieux sans créature dépossédée de cervelle, il était alors plus présent lors des enquêtes, plus efficace.

Le détective ferma la porte du réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire. Ce dernier évitait d'en sortir et y ruminait seul dès qu'il n'était pas appelé par le cabinet. Le brun toqua brièvement.

- John, il n'y a rien à manger. Un repas chez Angelo, cela te tente ?

Un grand fracas répondit à sa question. Souriant légèrement, le brun l'interpréta comme son ami tombant de son lit entrainant avec lui sa couette et le livre qu'il lisait.

- John, tout va bien ?

- Je… Oui, attends-moi en bas. J'arrive.

Conciliant, Sherlock retourna dans le salon pour se saisir de son manteau et de son écharpe, puis descendit les marches qui le menèrent à la porte d'entrée. Mme Hudson revenait de ses courses et le salua aimablement.

- Vous êtes sur une enquête en ce moment ? Les jeunes femmes assassinées ?

- Exactement. Des meurtres en série, quoi de plus exaltant ?

- Enfin, Sherlock ! Ces pauvres innocentes ! le réprimanda la vieille femme.

- Laissez tomber, Mme Hudson. Il ne vous écoutera pas, lui conseilla John qui descendait à son tour.

- Prêt ? questionna le brun, totalement indifférent à la remarque de son ami.

- Oui, lui répondit simplement celui-ci.

Les deux acolytes sortirent donc et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Le propriétaire de celui-ci les accueillit joyeusement.

- Sherlock, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu avec ton rencard ! Ne bougez pas, j'apporte les bougies.

Hormis la tentative vaine de John de convaincre Angelo de leur relation tout à fait platonique, le repas se passa bien. Sherlock commenta la vie de chaque client avec verve et précision, faisant rire son ami admiratif.

L'arrivée du nouveau meurtre ébranla le calme approximatif régnant sur le 221B Baker Street. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé chacun une activité leur permettant d'attendre l'avancée de l'enquête. John passait les trois quarts de sa journée au cabinet et rangeait l'appartement pendant le reste de son temps. Sherlock, lui, s'était engagé dans une nouvelle série d'expériences plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, réduisant l'ordre apporté par son colocataire à néant.

Le blond époussetait le crâne situé au-dessus de la cheminée à l'aide d'un chiffon. Le brun testait la solidité d'un humérus d'une personne ayant été en hypocalcémie lors de sa mort à l'aide d'un couteau pointu. Telle fut la vision qu'eut l'inspecteur Lestrade en pénétrant dans leur appartement.

- Euh…

L'inspecteur reprit contenance en voyant l'air interrogatif des deux hommes.

- Un nouveau meurtre. Le corps est déjà à Scotland Yard.

- Pardon ? Mais comment je vais pouvoir faire mes observations ainsi ?! s'exclama Sherlock.

- Un petit accrochage avec Anderson… Mais je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin. Il y a une particularité cette fois-ci.

Craignant les foudres du détective, l'inspecteur termina rapidement sa phrase et fila. Le brun, révolté, envoya l'humérus au travers de l'appartement en vociférant contre le médecin légiste. John évita de peu l'os et s'empressa d'aller chercher sa veste. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, fin prêt, Sherlock appelait déjà un taxi.

Molly les attendait debout à côté du corps emballé dans sa house noire. Dès que le détective entra, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et afficha un sourire niais. Celui-ci arriva impassible devant le cadavre et attendit patiemment que la médecin légiste le dévoile. Comprenant ce que l'on attendait d'elle, Molly ouvrit la fermeture éclair dans un geste précipité. John, curieux, se rapprocha. La victime avait trois trous dans le torse ainsi qu'un au milieu du front. Perplexe, le blond se redressa et regarda son ami qui débutait déjà sa réflexion, les mains jointes sous son menton.

- John, la balle l'a atteinte post-mortem ?

Le médecin se pencha à nouveau sur le corps et confirma la question de son colocataire. Le silence suivit cette affirmation, chacun se demandant qui avait bien pu tirer sur une personne déjà morte. Sherlock avait commencé à faire les cents pas et John était sûr qu'il avait la réponse à la question. Lestrade interrompit le silence ambiant en pénétrant dans la pièce avec un dossier à la main.

- Le rapport de balistique est arrivé.

- La balle au front a été tirée d'un sniper, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le détective.

- Oui.

- Moriarty ? questionna John.

- Le criminel consultant nous fait comprendre à sa manière qu'il n'est pas innocent dans l'affaire, confirma Sherlock.

- C'est lui le tueur ? s'étouffa l'inspecteur.

- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas son style. James Moriarty n'est pas un moralisateur. Je pense que le meurtrier est sous ses ordres.

- Mais pourquoi nous le faire remarquer ? s'étonna le blond.

- Je l'ignore. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir attendre encore un meurtre, étant donné que cet incapable d'Anderson ne nous a pas permis de voir la scène de crime. Le meurtrier nous permettra sans aucun doute de remonter jusqu'au criminel consultant. Il n'attend que cela d'ailleurs…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

- Que nous résolvions l'enquête. C'est un jeu pour lui. Bien rentrons, j'espère que la prochaine victime ne se fera pas trop attendre…

- Sherlock, le réprimanda John.

Esquissant un sourire faussement contrit, le brun quitta la pièce, vite suivi par son ami.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Par contre, désolée, je suis impardonnable, seulement je suis sûr une autre fiction et je ne pense sérieusement pas que la suite sera là la semaine prochaine. En tout cas, dans deux semaines sûr. Je vais tout faire pour, promis ! Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture !

Fan : Ce chapitre est plus long ! L'enquête avance, j'espère que cela va te plaire ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous

OoOoO

Partie I, Chapitre 7

John faisait les cent pas dans le salon en plein milieu d'une matinée ensoleillée. Son colocataire lui avait donné sa fâcheuse manie. S'en rendant compte, le médecin stoppa de suite sa course et poussa un profond soupir. Mycroft avait raison, Sherlock déteignait sur lui. Ce dernier, allongé comme à son habitude sur le canapé, ouvrit une paupière et grogna :

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Un rythme régulier est reposant. Continue à marcher.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il marcherait dans son salon s'il avait envie de marcher dans son salon. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Content de sa trouvaille, il se mit à fouiller tout l'appartement. Sherlock était un musicien, il devait forcément en avoir un.

- John, que fais-tu ?

Ignorant l'appel du brun, le médecin continua sa quête et finit par dénicher l'objet désiré. Il était comme il l'imaginait. Traditionnel avec son aiguille au centre, en bois lustré et abimé à force d'avoir été utilisé, le métronome semblait antique. Le blond l'alluma et le posa sur le bureau pour ainsi pouvoir s'asseoir dans son fauteuil fétiche.

Après cinq minutes de silence entrecoupé par le tic-tac du métronome, John se demanda comment il avait pu avoir une idée aussi stupide. Le son était incessant, monotone, stressant et, surtout, désagréable. Il fut heureusement vite étouffé par un coussin en provenance du canapé. L'appareil tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Le fou rire les prit pendant plusieurs minutes et le médecin finit presque par terre, plié en deux. Une fois calmés, Sherlock prit la parole.

- John, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ta logique.

Cela réalimenta l'hilarité du blond qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se moquer de sa propre bêtise. Après avoir repris son sérieux, il s'exclama :

- J'en ai assez.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

- Heureusement que Mycroft n'a pas placé de micros chez nous sinon il aurait la confirmation que je déteins sur toi.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi calme ? Enfin je veux dire, par rapport à d'habitude quand tu n'as rien à faire.

- Je réfléchis, John.

- Mais tu n'as aucun moyen d'avancer sur l'enquête !

- Certes mais je m'interroge actuellement sur le comportement de Moriarty.

- Et ?

- Et je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas… et quand tu ne mettais pas en marche mon métronome, finit le détective avec un fin sourire au bord des lèvres.

Le blond se renfrogna et se saisit du journal posé sur la table à côté de lui. Il n'aimait pas quand le brun ne partageait pas ses réflexions avec lui. Rien d'intéressant dans le papier n'attira son regard, les sujets du jour n'avaient rien de palpitant. Désespéré, John referma le journal et se cala mieux dans son fauteuil pour fermer les yeux et se reposer.

Il fut réveillé une heure plus tard par l'arrivée de Mme Hudson portant les courses.

- Youhou.

Toujours serviable, le médecin quitta le confort de son siège pour aider la vieille dame. Une fois toute la nourriture rangée, le blond se pencha par-dessus le réfrigérateur afin de choisir le repas du jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares aujourd'hui, John ?

Sherlock s'était déplacé jusqu'à derrière lui silencieusement et s'était penché lui aussi pour voir l'intérieur du garde-manger. Il l'interrogea alors le faisant sursauter violemment.

- Bon sang, Sherlock ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est toi qui ne fais pas attention. Prête un peu plus d'importance aux informations que t'apportent tes sens.

Levant les yeux au ciel, son ami ignora sa remarque et répondit à sa première question :

- Je vais faire des beans.

- Bien, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim.

Après un repas copieux, John quitta le 221B et se rendit au cabinet. Il croisa devant celui-ci Sarah qui revenait de sa pause déjeuner.

- John, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Et avec Elisabeth ?

- Bien, merci. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Cela ne… collait pas entre nous.

- Oh je suis désolée… Tu veux que nous prenions un verre ce soir pour en parler ?

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée en effet, sourit le blond.

La jeune femme enchaina ensuite sur les divers clients du cabinet, parlant de ses problèmes avec l'un d'entre eux. Le blond ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il était ravi, il allait pouvoir peut être retenté sa chance avec la médecin. Il mettrait toutes ces chances de son côté cette fois-ci.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, il s'occupa de ses patients et ne fut pas interrompu une seule fois par un message d'un des frères Holmes. Quand il dit au revoir au dernier client, il sentit qu'il avait bien effectué son travail de médecin, qu'il avait été pleinement à cela ce jour-là.

Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste et qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bureau de sa collègue pour l'emmener boire le verre prévu, son portable sonna. Un message venait d'arriver. Résolu, il ignora le téléphone et quitta son bureau. Sa volonté ne fut cependant pas assez forte, dès qu'il fut devant la porte de Sarah, il soupira et sortit son portable.

_SH : Une nouvelle victime a été trouvée. Rejoins-moi chez elle. Lestrade a dû t'envoyer l'adresse. _

Et en effet, un message de l'inspecteur s'afficha sur son écran. Le médecin hésita et s'apprêta à tourner la poignée de la porte mais un nouveau son en provenance de son téléphone se fit entendre.

_SH : Viens. C'est important. Il s'agira sûrement du dernier meurtre nous permettant de découvrir l'identité du tueur._

Abattu, le blond ouvrit la porte et souffla :

- Sarah, je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas ce soir…

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme le fit fermer la porte et quitter en vitesse le cabinet. Etonnamment, il ne ressentait aucun remord.

La quatrième victime avait été abattue chez elle, dans un quartier tranquille de Londres loin des précédents meurtres. Le tueur poursuivait les maîtresses partout dans la capitale sans s'attacher à un quartier particulier. Quand John arriva, les lieux étaient déjà investis par la police mais Sherlock venait à peine d'arriver. Quand le blond le rejoignit sur le pas de l'entrée, son ami ne put s'empêcher de vociférer :

- Lestrade a demandé à Anderson de nous prévenir, ce que cet imbécile n'a bien sûr pas fait ! Je me demande comment l'inspecteur fait pour être aussi stupide ! Il était évident que ce chien ne l'écouterait pas ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que les indices sont encore là !...

John n'écoutait plus son ami. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon et devant eux se présentait la jeune femme assassinée, avachie sur son canapé. Celle-ci n'avait pas seulement trois balles dans le corps mais aussi des coups portés au visage.

- Oh intéressant ! s'exclama le détective. John, pré ou post-mortem ?

Le médecin se pencha sur le cadavre et l'examina quelques secondes.

- Je dirais… Avant sa mort.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'approcha à son tour. Il sortit sa petite loupe et commença à examiner les différentes ecchymoses et coupures présente sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lestrade arriva.

- Sherlock, je suis désolé, je ne pensais vraiment pas que Anderson désobéirait à un de mes ordres.

- Il faut revoir votre autorité, inspecteur. Maintenant taisez-vous.

Lestrade obéit et salua d'un signe de tête le blond. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

- J'ai dit : taisez-vous ! s'énerva Sherlock.

Après un examen minutieux, le détective se releva et observa les alentours.

- Qui est notre victime ?

- Emma Andrew. Jeune institutrice vivant seule, elle a hérité de cette maison par ses parents depuis peu.

- Hum… Cette jeune femme s'est battue violement avec son meurtrier. Regardez les traces de pas contre le mur, elle a dû le rencontrer en reculant et tomber ensuite sur le sol. Elle a pu à peine atteindre le canapé en rampant avant d'être abattue.

Sherlock montra le mur du couloir menant au salon situé près du fauteuil. Il suivit lentement le pan de tapisserie et trouva des traces de sang un peu plus loin.

- Il s'agit du sang de la victime étant donné la hauteur. Elle s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en étant projeté contre. Regardez, là ! Une balle ! Cette Emma a donné du fil à retordre à notre assassin !

Un trou était visible un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Celui-ci mena ensuite à la chambre dont la fenêtre était ouverte.

- Observez ! Le téléphone cassé par terre, la victime a dû vouloir s'en servir mais le tueur l'en a empêché. Il est rentré par la fenêtre. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il par tiré de suite ?

Le regard du détective parcourut la pièce en quête de l'indice lui permettant de répondre à sa question. Il ne lui fallut à peine un quart de seconde.

- Le livre sur le sol. Les Hauts de Hurlevent version intégrale qui a atterrit sans aucun doute sur la tête du meurtrier. Mlle Andrew devait le lire sur son lit quand ce dernier est arrivé. Nous y voilà, le tueur n'a pas bien programmé la mise à mort. Il devait être perturbé par la dédicace de Moriarty sur le corps de sa précédente victime. Voyons…

Sherlock s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le rebord avec sa loupe. Après un instant de silence, il se releva et interpella Lestrade.

- Inspecteur, allez chercher Anderson.

Etonné que le détective puisse avoir besoin de l'aide du médecin légiste, l'agent s'empressa d'obéir. Le brun murmura alors :

- John, viens voir.

Curieux, le blond s'approcha et aperçut entre les gants de son ami un ticket.

- C'est un des tickets restaurants offerts par un restaurant qui aide les sdf. Il était accroché au volet à moitié ouvert. Nous avons notre indice qui nous mènera au tueur.

Après son explication, Sherlock s'empressa de le glisser dans sa poche et attendit patiemment l'arrivée des deux agents en écoutant l'éloquente admiration de son colocataire. Le médecin légiste arriva ensuite accompagné de l'inspecteur.

- Le taré, il parait que vous avez besoin de mon aide. Vous savez enfin reconnaître qui est professionnel.

- Anderson, dit le détective d'une voix doucereuse. La prochaine fois que vous m'empêchez de voir une scène de crime alors que l'on m'a appelé, je vous ferais regretter d'être né avec une cervelle aussi ridiculement petite.

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, il partit de suite en entrainant à sa suite le médecin.

- Sherlock, attendez ! s'écria Lestrade. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Il n'eut cependant pas de réponse, les deux acolytes étaient déjà partis, engouffrés dans un taxi.

Comme John s'y attendait, le détective demanda au conducteur de taxi de s'arrêter et alla donner un billet à un sdf. Il revint ensuite dans la voiture et indiqua au chauffeur leur rue. Une fois de retour chez eux, le blond prépara le dîner tandis que son colocataire observait les détails de la petite carte trouvée chez la victime. Dès que le repas fut lancé, le médecin le rejoint dans le salon, curieux :

- Qu'as mis dans ton billet ?

- J'ai demandé s'il y avait dans leur réseau une femme, plongée dans le chagrin au point de pouvoir aller jusqu'au meurtre, qui irait dans le restaurant fournissant ses tickets.

- Une femme ?

- Oui. Je penche plus pour cette théorie, la fenêtre de l'institutrice était étroite correspondant plus à un corps féminin. C'est la seule solution possible.

- Mais pourquoi plongée dans le chagrin ?

- Enfin, John. Pourquoi tuer des maîtresses au hasard à part pour assouvir une frustration du à un désastre amoureux personnel ?

- Pourquoi, en effet ? souleva ironiquement le blond.

- Le réseau devrait nous la trouver en moins de vingt quatre heures. Nous arrivons à la fin de l'enquête.

- Tu penses que cette femme nous mènera à Moriarty.

- C'est évident. C'est pour cela qu'il nous a annoncé sa présence. Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ?

- S'amuser ? proposa John.

- Clairement, confirma le brun en se levant de son canapé afin de jeter un coup d'œil vers le plat qui chauffait.

- Et toi, tu t'amuses ? demanda innocemment son ami.

- Hum. J'attends la confrontation avec notre criminel consultant, sourit Sherlock.

- Tu attends ? Impatiemment ?

- Arrête de me tester, John. Tu sais comment je fonctionne et cela ne va pas changer.

Le blond soupira profondément et abandonna. Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine, leurs ventres attendaient.

OoOoO

... Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

A bientôt.


End file.
